David Shuter DG fanfic, SONS OF THE BIG THREE
by RazacRazer
Summary: this is a fanfic where I add myself into the Percy Jackson series. just like my HP fanfiction series, i am friends with the main characters. R&R please!


David Shuter Demigod fanfiction

SONS OF THE BIG THREE

Some might say i have goodluck, i say otherwise. Maybe i should start at the begining. My name is David Shuter. I am 13. I am short for my age. long brown hair, blue/gray eyes. I have never fit in. The only person i can relate too is Meghan Warwick. We have the same problem. Monsters.

Usally they go away. Not this time. Here i am, doing a math test when my classroom door explodes. My teacher asks

"What is the meaning of thi- ahhhhh" she flys backward an hits the wall, her eyes roll back. Then 3 hudge guys walk into the room and see me. One roars

"ROAR! Godling! Eat you!" and throws a flame ball at me, i roll of my chair just as it wips past me. I yell at my fellow students

"RUN!" then i pick up my chair an throw it at the nearest bad guy. Who chops it in half. I charge the same guy and just as i touch him, he gets blasted into the wall. I push past the other two and run into the hall just as Meghan walks out into the hall from her class.

"David?" she asks. The bad guys storm into the hall then sniffs. The bigest roars

"Two godlings? Mmm more food to eat." Meghan says

"What? Godlings? David what does he mean" i don't awnser for as i don't know myself. I grab her hand and yell

"Come on! Run!" we run out of the school with the bad guys right behind. I look at the sky and see storm clouds, great, rain. I let go of Meghans hand and continue running. When i look back i see that She had tripped and was on the ground with the Bad guys reaching to grab her. Anger swells inside of me. My best friend was NOT going to be eaten!

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" i yell then i feel a pulling in my gut and a lightning bolt comes down from the sky and vaporised the biggest baddy. Tiredness washes over me and i fall to the ground. I hear Meghan say

"Leave us alone" i look up and see the other 2 baddies run away. i begin to say

"How?.." . Then my vision goes black.

I wake up on my couch at home. My mom is over me checking my head.

"Honey? You alright?" she asks

"ugg what happened?"

"i was hoping you would tell me." it all comes back to me.

"Big guys...fireballs, godling, lightning bolt.." my moms eyes widens with fear.

"come on, we are going! Packs some cloths, a book or 2. Now!" so i go and pack some cloths and my entire Harry Potter book series. I come out and my mom has packed some food.

"where are we going?" i ask her

"Long island sound, its in new york, Manhatten, lets go." so we jump into the car and i lay against the window and fall asleep.

I wake up to my mom shaking me saying

"Wake up, we are hear!" i get out and find myself looking at a hill with one tree on it.

"whats this?"

"a camp, a camp for special people like you."

"im not special! I have a B average!"

"yes you are special! You will find out soon enough, ill understand if you want to stay full year round, but visit once and a while, will you?" she says close to tears

"ok, bye!" i say, i know i'll start crying if i stay much longer. I grab my trunk and walk up the hill, past the tree and look at the vally. The first thing that hits me is, this is no regular camp. What camp has a lava climbing wall. A girl in a Orange T-Shirt ran up to me.

"Your new?" she asked

"Yeah, what is this place?"

"Camp Halfblood, I'm Annabeth Chase, you are?" she asks

"David Shuter, nice to meet you." she grabs my arm and says

"Come on, we need to intruduce you to the camp Director, Mr D."

"umm ok, what does the D stand for?"

"you'll find out, just remember to keep an open mind." and with that she leads me to this Greek structure and then she leads me inside and siting on a couch drinking diet coke is who i asume Mr D is. Annabeth says

"Mr D, we have a new kid."

"hmm oh Hi umm whats your name?"

He says

"David Shuter"

"ok Donald Shutter, welcome to camp Halfblood blah blah blah, don't expect me to like you" im not liking this guy.

"I was going to move him into cabin 11. Is that ok?" asks Annabeth

"ya ya what ever" with that Annabeth leads me out of the Big house.

"who was that guy?" i ask her

"Dionysus, god of wine." she says

"wait, god?"

"yes, all the Gods from greek time are still around today, they are immortal, they move to where the spirt of the west is, right now its in America. You are a child of a god, that is why you are here, who was it your mom or dad?"

"i guess it would be my Dad, but im a son of a god? Like siriously?"

"yes, your taking it good, most freak out."

"i live in books, i believe things. So cabin 11...?"

"Hermes god of-.."

"travelers, messages, thiefs. Thats my father?"

"might be, Hermes is god of Travelers, as you said so they take in unditermined kids." with that we walk into Cabin 11 only one kid is in there. He looks about 17 with sandy hair and a scar on his cheek.

"hi Luke, this is David, unditermined, where can he sleep?" asks Annabeth

"Hey Annabeth! Nice to meet you David, you can sleep on the floor over there" i put my trunk up against the wall then Annabeth says

"I would give you a tour but supper will be in five minutes then theres the camp fire. I'll give you a tour tomorrow." then Luke says

"We'll meet the rest of the Cabin down there, lets go." and with that we head of towards a buliding with no roof. I don't bother asking, luke goes and sits at a table and i follow and we wait. No longer than 2 minutes later the rest of the Cabin arives. Food arives and empty cups. Luke says

"tell it what you want." i say

"A&W rootbear" and the glase fills with it. Im about to drink some when everone gets up and goes to the fire in the middle

"burt offerings to the gods" wispers Luke in my ear. When its my turn i scrape some salade praying

Father, please show me who you are tonight. Please. Then i walk back and inhale my burger and fries. I hadn't eaten for a few days cause of blacking out then sleeping the whole car ride. When everyone is done they all yell

"CAMPFIRE!" and with that everone gets up and head to a stage thingy. Mr D is first one there. Must be able to telaport or something. When we all get there he says

"i guess i have to tell you all of our new camper, come up." i get up and stand beside him. He says

"This is Demitri Smith." i say to him

"uh its David Shuter."

"This is David Shuter, he is still undetermineeeeddd" he streches the last part. Everone gasps. Annabeth says in an undertone

"oh no, oh no this is not good." i spread my arms saying

"What?!" then Annabeth kneels with everyone else saying

"All Hail David Shuter! Son of Zeus! Lord of the Sky!"

My hands are still spread wide when a bolt of Lightning comes down from the sky into my hand and in its spot apears a sword with a golden dragon hilt

"a weapon that will help you on your journeys, samerai sword, it can be called to your hand and can be recalled by lightning, you are my son David." says a voice in my head, Zeus. Then a voice I know asks

"David?" i lookto where it was coming from, from the group with the dove banner, it's Meghan

"Meghan, your a Demigod too?"

"Daughter of Aphrodite, who would have known and you, The son of Zeus." then Mr D says

"back to your group Donald, or maybe just stand over there. Alone. So we may start our camp fire." so i walk over to the empty patch of grass, stick my sword in the ground and kneel and listen to the sing along. After it's done Meghan walks up to me.

"I knew you would be Son of Zeus." she says

"How did you know?"

"the Laistrygonians, those big guys that attacked us, the Lightning."

"untill a few minutes ago i would have said it was good luck. How about you, you told them to go away and they did."

"it's called Charmspeak, rare gift of children of Aphrodite, you put power into your words and it makes people do what you want, so far only Drew and I have that power."

"well i better move my stuff from the Hermes Cabin to, uh, Which cabin is Zeus's Cabin?"

"Cabin one, over there" she pointed to the Cabins at the middle of the curve of the U.

"Thanks, i guess I'll see you around" and with that i run over to cabin 11, get my trunk and drag it over to Cabin 1. I Jump into the only bunk in the cabin and fall asleep.

I wake up to someone shaking me. I open my eyes and see that it's Annabeth. She says

"Time to get up! Tour, then training!" i get up then grab my sword, she asks

"can i see that for a second?" i hand it to her.

"hmm, yup as i thought Celestial bronze, one of the only metal that kills monsters, we'll see if we can get a Sheath made for this when we pass the Armoury." with that she passes the Sword back and we are off. She takes me past the Arena, Amphetheater, then we stop in the Armoury to get a sheath made. Before a Sheath my sword i give it a once over. I see engraved on the side.

Kveykva. Lightning. That must be the name. I sheath Kveykva then continue on. Last she takes me past the cabins.

"the odd numbers are male and even are female. I am a Daughter of Athena therfore cabin 6." we walk past a group of kids training when the one with the spear stops. And walks over to me.

"the newbie.." she says

"David this is Clarisse, Daughter of Ares, Clarisse, this is David, Son of Zeus."

"he might be son of the big guy but he needs to know who is boss, i am punk." she slams the butt of her spear into my gut. I double over.

"Clarisse that was a bad thing to do" says Annabeth. I straighten up then says

"Yes very bad!" i draw Kveykva and get into a ready stance. Sonething about that sword made me know stances and moves, or it could just be all my reading. Clarisse says

"you want to get smashed punk? Come on then!" she goes to stab me. I step side and block. Then i slash kveykva up, she steps back then charges forward, when she gets close enough i roll to the right get up and swing, cuting her cheek. She turns around fast and the tip of her spear slashes my arm, a shock of electricty goes through my arm. She backs up laughing. I come forward and bring my sword down overtop of her, she blocks and says

"what? Impossible!" i lookaround and see we have atracted alot of kids, i see Meghan smiling, she nods. I understand. I look at Clarisse and say

"Electricity huh? Two. Can play at that game." i raise Kveykva into the air and I summon a bolt of Lightning which comes down from the sky and hits my sword with a bang. Electricity arks up and down my sword. Clarisse snarls and advances. I smile and charge. Before she can stab me i nock her spear out of her hand. She snarls and pulls out her sword and swings it, i block and stab towards her belly, she nocks it aside and upercuts. I twirl out of the way and spask at her arm, i cut and her legs turn to jelly and she falls to the ground. Shes been electrocuted. I pick up her sword and throw it aside. The crowd start cheering then stoped. I look behind me, Clarisse was crawling towards her spear. There was no way i could run and get it before her. Then something inside me made me do sonething. I raised my hand towards the spear and called it to me. Then the spear lifted from the ground and flew towards my outstreched hand. I caught it then said.

"whos boss? I am, remember that Punk!" and with that I sheathed Kveykva and tosses her spear at her then turn to see Meghan run towards me and crush me in a hug.

When she finally lets me go I ask

"um what was that for?"

"I thaught i had lost you when you chalenged her, daughter of Ares, David! Probably the toughest Daughter of Ares alive today! What were you thinking!" she says

"I was wondering the same thing." says Annabeth.

"well i thought, being the Son of Zeus, that i could take her, and i was right, but boy the lightning thing made me tired" i say

"well the more fit you are, the more powerful you are, you can use your powers more too." after that i went into workout mode. Every night, pushups, situps, running on the spot untill i fell asleep. During the day i trained with my sword, ran and lifted wieghts. By the first capture the flag game we had i had already gotten alot of mussle and endurence. I was walking with Annabeth to lunch when i ask

"so what team is Zeus on?"

"oh i made sure your on our side, its Athena, Zeus, Aphrodite, Apollo, three of the biggest cabins, and you. We hold the main flag at the moment, lets make sure it stays that way." and with that she heads to the Athena Table and I to my Zeus table. All alone.

I spend the rest of the day training one on one with Luke. He takes me through different attacks and Parrys. Finally its time for supper. We have pizza. Then mr D raises his voice

"time for your silly game of capture the flag, try not to kill eachother, not that I care, Chiron wouldn't like it if sone of his heroes die. Go suit up." we cheer then i head towards Annabeth.

"whats the plan?"

"well first we suit up, then you'll be on the attack, i know you have more powers then what you have shown, you are our secret weapon."

"how do you know i have more powers! I can call lightning down from the sky and call thing into my hands! That cool enough! How much more do you want from me?"

"you'll see, now lets get are armour on then lets go win this thing!" I grumble, put all the armour on, strap Kveykva to my belt and follow Annabeth out of the armoury and into the forest. When we get to the river we find the other team on the far end. Annabeth raises her voice

"Chiron isnot here so the Apollo cabin will be battle field medic and there shall be no ref, you know the rules, the river is the half line, get the flag over and you win, Athena holds the main flag! You have 5 minutes to place your flag! GO!" the other team races off into the woods. Annabeth calls to our team

"Apollo and Aphrodite place the flag, you are on defence, Archers, that is to say Apollo cabin, and Meghan, hide in trees to take them by surprise. The rest of the Aphrodite cabin stand gaurd, only 2 within ten meters and the rest scater in the woods and try to spot attackers. Athena and Zeus will attack, no main strategy for that, just try to find the flag. Go!" and she leads the main charge towards the enemy.

I take the left side planing to take the middle when there is tree cover. I don't make it that far, not 2 minutes after the game starts do i get cornered by the Stoll brothers from Hermes cabin and Charles Beckendorf, head of the Hephaestus cabin they all draw thier swords. Beckendorf says

"you are coming with us prizoner." i find courage inside me and draw my sword. I say

"you haven't bested me yet." he laughs saying

"it would be madness to try to fight all three of us!"

"I'm feeling pretty mad right now" i turn around swinging Kveykva and cut a strap on one of the brothers armour. He looks down saying

"hey thats not-" he didn't finish. I had hit him in the side of the head with the hilt of my sword. He crumpled to the ground. The other brother looks down shocked. He looks up in rage spiting

"What? That. My. Brother! You. Shall. Pay. For that! Beckendorf. He. Is. MINE!" Beckendorf backs up saying.

"all yours" the Brother charged and swung his sword down, i brought Kveykva up to meet it. It made contact. Then he swipes up, i stepside and nock the sword away, he swipes sideways, i block, hes fighting with rage, that makes him supsectable to tricks. He brings his sword down i on me, i block and he starts pushing down. A crazy idea came to me. If i could pull things towards me then maybe i could push things away. I take my right hand off my hilt, which weakens my defence, this better work, i raise my palm and point it at him, willing him to be pushed backwards, then he flys backwards and hits his head of a tree and blacks out. I turn and face Beckendorf who is raising his sword. I pulla jedi and raised my hand upwards in a first, he flys up, droping his sword. I hold him there, willing the winds to push into his throat. Choking him. I ask.

"Where is the flag?"

"really? No Luke I am your Father" he rasps. I will the winds to push a little harder, point my other hand thats holding my sword at Beckendorfs sword and the sword rises and the tip points at his heart.

"Again i ask, wheres the Flag?" he glances at the sword pointed at his Heart then points and chokes out.

"that way, i swear on the river styx" thunder booms. I release my hold on the sword and his throat. Instead of lowering him to the ground i raise him higher and hang him off a big brance in a tree by his Shoulder strap.

"I'll come back and get you after this is over, or perhaps soneone will find you" i say then run off in the direction he pointed.

I look around me for any clue of the Flag. Trees, trees and more trees. Finally i see the flag. Its plain, unlike ours which has an owl on it. I go towards it, put my hand on the pole. Go to pull it out of the ground, then a feel a sword point on my back. I turn around slowly. It's Luke.

"nice to see you David, sucks that you won't get the Flag. So close."

"hey Luke, you forget one thing, you are a son of Hermes and I, I am The son of Zeus! You don't stand a chance." i punch him in the gut, using the wind to help push him backwards. He fly backwards and hits a tree, he groans, gets back on his feet and says

"you chose the hard way now, i was going to give you mercy, now you shall feel pain!"

"what ever you say Luke." i draw Kveykva and raise it towards the sky, i yell and Lightning comes down from the sky and electrifys my sword

"Remember what happened to Clarisse? Its about to happen to you, your about to get you butt whooped!" i charge forward and i swing, our swords meet. Electricity arks down his sword and reaches his arm. His arm spasms qnd he drops his sword. I point mine at his throat.

"Go!" he dosn't need to be told twice. He turns and runs. I stab Kveykva into theground to discharge it, then i sheath it. I walk over to the flag, pull it our ofthe ground and yell

"YES!" thunder booms. By me or Zeus i don't know. I turn and bolt towards the river. I don't run into any Demigods coming back, untill i get close to the river. Two run out of the woods to meet me. The first one gets in my path, i swing the heavy flag towards her and send her flying to my left. I swing at the next one and send him to my right. Then the river comes in to view. Almost there! Wait! I see someone running towards the creek, with my flag. She is closer than i am. Im not going to make it! Only if i could fly. All i would have to think was UP! Then i start to rise. By the gods! I can fly. I rocket towards the creek. Almost there! I look down and see Clarisse charge past me with the flag. It was before i got past the creek. No! We had lost. I land and Annabeth runs towards me.

"I am so sorry Annabeth! If i had been quicker we could have won!"

"you can fly! I did not expect that! It dosen't matter that we lost. It wasn't your fault, we saw lightning then heard thunder, we knew you had the flag. We let our gaurd down." i see the stoll brothers, Beckendorf and Luke and walk up to them.

"No hard feelings?" i asked. They all said

"None at all!" Mr D arives and says

"yeah yeah congrats Ares cabin. Now all you brats of to bed" i walk back to Annabeth who was with Meghan and walkthem back to thier cabins.

Once i said goodnight to Annabeth i headed off, not to Cabin 1 butto the arena. I had permission to train till i wanted to go to bed. I walk into the arena and over to the closest dummy and drew Kveykva and swung it at the dummy's side. Hit it, twirl, slice arm of. Stab. Pull back. Uppercut. Cut threw the sitck that connected it to the ground, kick the dummy up. It flys towrds the sky, then falls back. I point my sword up and jump. Kveykva went right though the dummy, then i pulled down and it almost cut the dummy in half. I land and the remains of the dummy fall ontop of me. Thats how i spend most of the night. Murdering dummy after dummy then i hear a distant roar. I run out of the arena and see Annabeth running past. I rise off the ground and shoot towards her to catch up. I land and run beside her.

"Whats wrong!"

"The Minotaur, on the hill. A kids fighting it off. He is new. Im off to get Chiron!"

"Chiron is back?" id never met him.

"Just got back today." we burst into the big house and there is the famous Centaur. Chiron. He turns around and says.

"ah Annabeth! And you must be David! Nice to meet you. I am Chiron."

"Hi Chir-" Annabeth cut me off with

"Minotaur! On the hill! Some boy is being hunted by it!" with that he charges towards us. Pulls Annabeth on his back and out of the big house. I run out behind him. There is no chance i can keep up with a half horse. I shoot up off the ground and barrel past Chiron towards Thalia's tree. I pull Kveykva from its sheath as i aproch the hill. When i get closes i dive. Barrel roll and come up kneeling. I see the monster. Its a mega bull. That kid is holding his own. He is riding the Minotaur's back. I hear a far off moan of

"Food"

"it's Grover!" Annabeth says beside me. I jump.

"Holy Zeus! Don't scare me like that!"

"can you bring him here, with your wind powers"

"I'll try." i concentrate. Raising my left hand, The one not holding my sword. Willing the winds to slip under Grover and slowly lift him. He slowly rises. I almost pass out from the strain of lifting something so heavy, so far away. I slowly bring him towards us. Finally. After i could not take anymore. He was here. I set him down on the ground and pass out.

I fall backwards. Annabeth catches me and slowly lowers me to the ground.

"David! David! You alright? David!" i open my eyes and say

"you look cute when your concerned" she laughs and says

"Yup! He's alright. But that boy might not be. Look!" I sit up and look. The kid had fallen off the Minotaur and had part of it's horn in his hand. The Minotaur charged! I stand up and yell

"No!" but it was to late. The Minotaur was about to spear him with its other horn. Right before that thr kid dived to the side, came up on one knee and stabbed the Minotaur with its Horn. The Minotaur crumpled to dust. The kid stumbled towards us. Than when he was close he feel over. We rushed forward. Annabeth kneels over him cheecking him, she looks at Chiron and asks

"is he the one?" Chiron says

"Quiet child, he is still awake." i lift my hand to groin level, claw my fingure and slowly lift my hand, willing The boy to rise in the air, i carry back up the hill, claw my other hand at Grover and will him to rise too. I groaned at the engery required to lift both of them and slowly walk back to the Big House. Once we reach it i drop the Boy gently on a bed and began to drop the Saytr on the bed when he wriggles asking

"food, wait, what happened, cabin, car, lightning, boom, food." i drop him on the bed. Annabeth says

"you were attacked. Who is the boy?"

"Percy Jackson. Or Persius Jackson, if you go by his full name, what attacked us?" i say

"A Minotaur, you lucky you weren't trampled to death." Grover focuses on me asking

"and who are you?" i straighten my back, lift my chin and extend my hand towards him saying

"David Shuter, the Son of Zeus." his eyes widden saying

"no, thats not possible, the oath." Chiron says

"I know young Saytr, Zeus feel of the wagon twice. But we can't change it now. We should be more woried about Percy, if a Minotaur was after him.." he shakes his head. Idicating "not good" i say

"Nice to meet you Grover, but if you excuse me I have to get something off Halfblood Hill." Annabeth asks

"What?"

"the Horn Percy used to kill the Minotaur." Annabeth says

"you shouldn't go alone, i'll come with you" i shake my head saying

"i'll be fine, i am the son of ZEUS after all, and i know you want to talk about something not for my ears. See you." and i walk out of the Big house towards the Hill.

Once i get there, i scan the grass looking for the horn using winds. When i found it i was too tired to call it to my hands so i walk over and pick it up. I hear a growl. My head jerks up. Infront of me are two Hellhounds. This is NOT good. I could kill one but the other would rip my head off. I quickly think back to star wars. Sith lightning. Maybe i can do it. I yell and Lightning strikes me from the sky. Once it electrifys me i claw both hands and point each at a Hellhound. Will lightning to shoot from my hands, and it does. I laugh as the Hellhound wimper in pain. Soon they both die and I stop the Flow of lightning. It took almost no energy. I run back to the Hill and see Annabeth running towards me, Dagger in hand. She stops infront of me frowning.

"What happened, I saw Lightning, thought you were in trouble."

"ah it was nothing, just some mezley little monsters."

"what monsters?"

"two Hellhounds"

"David! Mezzley? Hellhounds are deadly? Two? How did you defet them?"

"I am a Sith lord."

"What?" i call lightning down from the sky, she jumps back in surprise, yelping. I claw one hand, point it to the ground And will Lightning to shoot from my hands. I stop after a few seconds. She says in a small voice

"oh. I have never heard of a Child of Zeus doing that."

"isn't George Lucas a Son of Zeus?"

"no, he is a son of Apollo."

"oh well he must of heard from Zeus cause he came up with sith lightning, wait maybe i don't have to call lightning down first to use it, way more lightning came out than what i called down." i point my hand at the ground at with my Sith Lightning. It shoots out my hand. I try to find the extent of how long i could do this. 5 minutes later i still felt fine, though my fingure tips were getting hot. I steem the flow. Annabeth nods saying.

" Interesting." i shrug saying

"Im tired, im going to bed, you should too, looks like you and I are going to have a handfull the next couple days.

A few days later i was watching Chiron and Mr D talking when Annabeth spotted Grover and Percy coming this way. She says

"here comes Percy and Grover." Chiron says

"quick, Hid yourselfs and whatever you do, dont show your powers to him, yet." Annabeth pulls out her Cap of Invisability and puts it on. She vanishes. I fly up into the tree. When Percy and Grover reach us. Percy, or i asume its Percy, since i know everyones voice except his, says

"Mr Brunner?!"

"yes Percy, but i am afraid that is not my true name. I am Chiron."

"umm ok. Mr Brun- umm Chiron, Where am I?"

"you are at Camp Halfblood. Boy you gave us quite a scare. If it wasn't for Annabeth and David healing you, you might be dead." Annabeth pulls off her cap and steps from the shadow of the tree. I jump down from the lowest branch. Percy Jumps. I study him. His has Black, choppy hair, Green eyes and just a bit taller than me, but no taller than Annabeth. Chiron says

"Annabeth, David? Can you go inform Cabin 11 of Percy ariving shortly?" we both say

"yes Chiron" Annabeth looks at Percy. Then says

"you Drool when you sleep." and leaves. I follow i pass Percy i pat his shoulder and say

"Welcome to camp." and run after Annabeth.

After we tell the Hermes Cabin Annabeth goes to her Cabin to get a book. She sits on the step infront of her cabin and opens the book. I stand there awkwardly at first. Then i discide to practice my swordmanship. I unsheath Kveykva then bring it down on an imagnairy foes head. Then parry an attack from a sword, then spin around and stab backwards, into the foes heart. I continue like this till i see Chiron in horse form with Percy coming our way. Annabeth and I run forward to meet them. Chiron says

"ah! David and Annabeth. Can you take Percy to Cabin 11 then on tour of the camp? I have to go teach."

"sure thing Chiron. Come on Percy." i say and i lead him off towards cabin 11.

Once we reach there i open the door and we walk in. Annabeth announces

"Percy, Cabin 11! Cabin 11 this is Percy" either Connor or Travis Stoll asked

"Regular or unditermined?"

I say

"Unditermined." everyone groans. Luke stands up and walks over saying

"Now now, its our Job to Welcome new campers" he extends his hand to Percy saying

"Luke, Son of Hermes. You can sleep over there" he points to the same space on the floor that was destened for me if Zeus hadn't claimed me. After Percy puts down the Minotaur horn we head out to give him a tour. Annabeth and i take turns explaining stuff i say

"and thats The Climbing wall." Percy asks

"why the Lava?"

"well its just an extra Chalenge." he asks

"and whats with the arena, and Armory?"

"Chiron did tell you we are children of the Gods right?"

"yeah" he says

"well we need to train to protect ourselfs from Monsters, thus the weapons. I carry a Sword, Annabeth a knife."

"whos your parents?" he asks us

"I am The Son of Zeus and Annabeth-" Annabeth cuts me off with

"and I am a Daughter of Athena." Percy says

"The Girl Gods have Children too!" Annabeth huffs saying

"what? The Female gods aren't aloud to fall in love with Mortals? How Sexiest is that?" Percy inquires

"and my dad?" Annabeth says

"Unditermined." i say

"You have to be claimed. I symbol apears over your head. Dove for Aphrodite, A trident for Posidion, A lightning bolt for Zeus exctera." Percy says

"ohhh... So when will i be claimed?" Annabeth says

"You may not be, some of the time, Gods do not want to claim thier Children. Or you could be a son of a minor god, those who have no seat on Olympus."

"I'm Probably the son of one of those." he says as we pass Area Cabin. Clarisse is there. She walks up to us.

"another newbie. We have a system here. I am boss, also we have a right of passage." she says. I say

"Back of Clarisse. You aren't as tough as you think you are." Percy says,

"no no. I need to earn my Rep." and he follows Clarrise to the Toilets. Annabeth and i look at eachother. Sigh. Shake heads and follow. Once we get there, Clarisse shoves Percy's head in the toliet. Percy tries to get away but Clarisse is too strong. She Flushes the Toliet. Water spurts out of it, over Percy's head. Towards us. I do not want to get wet. I try something that might just work. I will the air to solidify infront of Annabeth and I. It does so just as the water reaches is. It splashes around us as if i had protected us. It didn't protect Clarisse and her sisters. She spits out toilet water and says

"you are dead Punk!" and runs out with her sisters on her tail. I ask

"Percy! How did you do that?" he stammers

"I. I. I don't know.." Annabeth stares at him. When he notices he says

"What?" she says thoughtfully

"I'm thinking, i want you on our team for capture the flag."

The next week goes by pretty fast. Before i knew it Annabeth and I were helping Percy suit up for Capture the Flag. This time it was Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite and Hermes versus the rest. About Half of Hermes was attacking while the other defending. Athena and Zeus were attacking, and Aphrodite was defending. Once we get in the forest, Chiron says

"you know the rules, no Maiming, i shall serve as ref and battlefield Medic. Ares curently holds the flag. Begin!" once we set our flag, Annabeth and I charge over the river into enemy teritory. We run side by side. She stops and i stop too. She comes up and hugs me. Stunned, i hug back. She wispers in my ear,

"Luke is ment to find the Flag. Percy is our key to success. He has angered Clarisse. She will target him instead of the flag." i wisper back

"But they will murder him! He has no chance!"

"i am going to use my cap to stay invisable untill he needs me badly. You go fly, as high as you can. Use your eagle vission to look apon Percy and his fight. If thing get bad and i dont show, Come down and help him." i let her go and look up. Thinking

"up!" i zoom into the sky. As high as i can go without being to far to help Percy and watch. Clarisse and her sisters arive. They batter Percy. I prepare to rush to his aide but stop as he starts fighting the Ares girls in the river, and winning too! I look around and see Luke with the flag. One Hermes kid on each side of him. Being chased by ten other Demigods. I tilt forward towards them and use Gravity plus the force of the wind to rocket towards them. I menuver so i am aimed invetween Luke and his pursurers. I willed the air to harden infront of me as i strike the ground full force. The closest Demigod flew backwards. I barel rolled and came up standing. I drew Kveykva and hardened the air around it to stop me from killing the Demigods. The first demigod to come i swung my sword up and hit him under the Chin, making him backflip and land on his face. The next Demigods tried to circle around me, pointing thier spears around me. Sons of Ares, i now realize. One growled

"There is no way you can get away, move aside, prizoner, and let us save our flag." i respond with grabing his spear, twirling to twist it out of his hand, and trow it into a nearby tree. Another guy tries to spear me, i nock it aside with my Blade, get inside his gaurd and wack him in the gut, making him Double over. Two more drop thier spears, draw thiers swords and Charge. I make the air harden right infront of them and they run into it full speed, nocking themselfs out. The last few are smart. They run. I chase after Luke, flying and just reach him as he crosses the lake. Winning the game. Our team cheers! Most hug luke and most of the girls kiss him on the cheek. I go over to Percy just as a Green Trident apears over his head! Annabeth looks horified. Everyone gasps. Percy asks nervously

"My father?" Chiron announces

"Posidion, Earthshaker, God of the seas."

The next few days were rough for Percy. I could tell he was unhappy , i tried to lift his spirits, as did Grover, Meghan and I. Annabeth was Very distant. Posibly the acient Feud between Athena and Posidion. Annabeth Came to me one day and said

"Chiron is going to give Percy a Quest and I'm Going to go with him, he'll need my knowlage, and he will need your strength. Will you come along?" i thought about it a bit. Fighting Monsters at every turn, about a 100% chance of death. What am I waiting for? I ask

"Whats the Quest?"

"to find your Fathers Lightning Bolt. He thinks Posidion has taken it." she says

"I thought the Gods weren't aloud to steal eachothers symbols of power."

"They can't, but thier Children can." i exclaim

"Wait. Zeus thinks PERCY took it!?"

"yes, so are you coming?"

"I hate to say this, but Zeus must be pretty stupid to think Percy took the Bolt. I will help Percy to put my Father straight." unfortenately Meghan was right beside me when Annabeth came up to me. She said

"Hey! I want to come too!" Annabeth shakes her head saying

"only 3 people go on a quest together. David, Percy and I for this one. Sorry." Meghan insisted forcefully

"I will come" i suddenly felt that there was nothing wrong with Meghan coming but Annabeth says angerly

"Don't try to use Charmspeak on me! You will not be coming. Thats that!" she grabs my hand and pulls me away towards the Big house.

Once we get there Chiron says

"ah, Perfect. Just stay hidden untill i signal you." i walk outside and fly onto the roof and listen. Mr D threatning to turn Percy into a dolphin, Chiron offering Percy a Quest, him accepting. Silence as he talks with the Oricle, him telling Chiron the proficey. Then Chiron says

"now its time to choose your companions, if you will have them. I have 2 halfbloods willing to go with you." thats my cue. I jump down off the roof, wavemy hand at the door and it flys open. I step in to see Annabeth visable saying

"you will needmy brains to keep you alive seaweed brain." i add winking

"and my Powers Kelp breath." Someone yells

"and my Charm!" i groan and turn around to find Meghan running through the door. Grover says

"hey, i have to come! Im his protecter!" Chiron says

"choose only 2 Percy. Stay with the magic number 3. 5 is a bad number." Percy looks at us all. He says

"I want them all. I need the help." Chiron shrugs saying

"well, if you must. You 5 shall depart tomorrow. Go pack up." i leave with Grover, Annabeth, Percy and Meghan thinking

"Well we have 0 chance of success, certainty of death... What are we waiting for."


End file.
